Certain error conditions can occur when one or more antennas are connected to electrical systems and integrated circuits. These error conditions can include, for example, conditions where the antenna subsystems are drawing too much current or too little current. These error conditions can also include conditions where the voltages associated with signals from the antenna subsystems are too high.
One example of an environment where remote antenna subsystems are utilized is a vehicle, such as an automobile, having one or more radio antennas mounted or connected to the vehicle. These antennas receive radio frequency signals that are fed to audio circuitry in the vehicle. The audio circuitry processes these signals and ultimately provides audio outputs to those persons traveling in the vehicle. Audio programming often received by vehicles include AM/FM radio signals. More recently, vehicles have been equipped with antennas and audio circuitry to receive and process satellite-based radio signals and associated signals from terrestrial repeaters, such as those signals broadcast by XM Satellite Radio. It is also noted that with respect to satellite-based receivers for vehicles, multiple vehicle antennas have been used with one antenna being designed to better receive the signals from satellites and another antenna being designed to better receive signals from terrestrial repeaters. For radios with remotely mounted antennas in particularly adverse environments, such as with antennas mounted on automobiles, it is advantageous to be able to detect and diagnose electronically various antenna failure mechanisms.